That Girl
by miTbackWord
Summary: Kagome's friends abandoned her at the club but soon realizes its for a very Important reason.


That Girl

By miT

* * *

I sighed as I settled down into a booth at club me and my friends decided to go to; but my friends bailed on me at the last minute saying they had something to do that was really important. I wonder what _all _of them decided to do at the _same _time that was so important that they had to leave her by her self at the club.

I sighed once again and laid my head down on the table and watched as the bubbles clung to the glass of my drink. At least I'm left alone to think about the things that have been happening theses past few weeks. Finding my boyfriend, well now ex-boyfriend sucking face with my sister in front of _everyone _is very stressful and painful. Then the guy that has been pursuing me since freshmen year thinks that since me and my boyfriend broke up we are going out. Then my two best guy friends confessed to me saying they love me.

It's best to sum it up to one word, stressful.

It's really hard when one of my best guy friends that confessed to me is the half-brother to my ex-boyfriend and I may not _like _him but _love_ him!

I banged my head against the table and moaned as I felt an on coming head ache. I now hate being alone, it makes me think to much.

When the room had gotten quiet somewhat I picked up my head and looked at the stage where the announcer was coming up with a microphone in his hand. "Now for all the people that have been waiting for this moment, with no further ado I present the band Crimson!" He shouted as the crowed howled with excitement. The announcer jogged off the stage as the curtains opened up and revealing a group of people up on the stage.

So _that's _the important thing they had to do…

"I'd like to dedicate this song to an important someone," The singer stared right at me. "Kagome this is to you." He yelled and pointed at me. My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks heat up from embarrassment. Geez, you didn't have to yell it out Sesshoumaru…

Sango played the bass guitar, Miroku was on the drums, Bankoutsu was on the guitar, and Sesshoumaru had the microphone, singing. I knew they planned on forming a band but really I didn't know they were going to be playing _here_ or if they really did form the band!

_I met a girl and it was easy to see__  
__That she was falling hard for me__  
__That girl__  
__She wanted me to know__  
__And by the time the night was ready to end__  
__She grabbed a hold of both my hands__  
__That girl__  
__She wouldn't let me go__  
__And now I'm singing_

I hummed along with Sesshoumaru; I never knew he could be this good at singing! Really at of everything he still surprises me.

_Do do do you wanna be on top__  
__Or on the__  
__Ba ba bottom don't make me stop__  
__Cause I know oh oh__  
__I'm in la la love with you girl__  
__I can't stop singing__  
__Do do do you wanna spend the night__  
__And wake uh uh up__  
__Under the morning light__  
__Cause I know oh oh__  
__I'm in la la love with you girl_

_I really thought that she was taking it slow__  
__When she asked me to take her home__  
__That girl__  
__Kept giving me the eye__  
__I said goodnight we traded numbers and stares__  
__But she said "you're not going anywhere"__  
__That girl__  
__She made me come inside__  
__And now I'm singing__  
_

I froze after he sung that verse, he couldn't be singing at _that_ night! The night me and Inuyasha broke up he took me out to help me forget about Inuyasha and boy did it! That's when I finally realized my feelings for Sesshoumaru.

_Do do do you wanna be on top__  
__Or on the__  
__Ba ba bottom don't make me stop__  
__Cause I know oh oh__  
__I'm in la la love with you girl__  
__I can't stop singing__  
__Do do do you wanna spend the night__  
__And wake uh uh up__  
__Under the morning light__  
__Cause I know oh oh__  
__I'm in la la love with you girl__  
__la la love with you girl__  
__la la love with you girl__  
__yeah...oh yeah..._

_And now I'm singing__  
__Everybody singing__  
__Do do do__  
__Ba ba ba__  
__Oh oh oh__  
__La la la__  
__yeah...__  
__Do do do__  
__Ba ba ba__  
__Oh oh oh__  
__La la la__  
__yeah..._

I watched as Sesshoumaru jumped off the stage a walk over towards where I was sitting while the band played. I stood up out of my seat and walked so I can meet him half way. I stopped right in front of him and stared into his eyes. "You know, I can't believe your doing this right now." I said with mirth in my voice.

"I can't believe it either." He smiled and I swooned. He then broke out singing once again while walking around me. I turned my head and watched his every move while his stayed watching me too.

_I can't stop singing__  
__Do do do you wanna be on top__  
__Or on the__  
__Ba ba bottom don't make me stop__  
__Cause I know oh oh__  
__I'm in la la love with you girl__  
__Everybody singing__  
__Do do do you wanna spend the night__  
__And wake uh uh up__  
__Under the morning light__  
__Cause I know oh oh__  
__I'm in la la love with you girl__  
__la la love with you girl__  
__la la love with you girl__  
__yeah..._

As he finished the song everyone around was shouting and clapping with excitement once again. "Sesshoumaru," I yelled out his name, sounding like a question.

"Yeah Kags," He said while looking into my eyes.

I smiled brightly and jumped on him. "I love you too!" And then I kissed him.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Nightmare: This was by miT but I typed it because miT was so stupid and got grounded. So she gave me this Friday for me to type but I couldn't type it yesterday because I was busy, but I woke up early this morning and decided I should type it. I rather enjoyed it and I hope you did too.**

**miT says she doesn't own Inuyasha or the song That girl; Plain White T's own the song.**


End file.
